Just Like JabberJays
by 0twilightlover184
Summary: katnissxGale After the first rebellion,instead of the hunger games to get back at the rebels, the capital re build panem but a lot smaller. But after announcing the new rules, the citizens of panem don't like them and retaliate. They break through the force field and are expected by the capital to rot away and die like the jabberjays used in the rebellion they don't die out...
1. Chapter 1

**Just Like JabberJays.**

summary: no hunger games. (btw I have changed the plot, names and family members of some people)After the first rebellion,instead of the hunger games to get back at the rebels, the capital re build panem but a lot smaller. The town is a circle shape,with the capital in the middle and district twelve around it, with a dome of force field around it to keep in the citizens. but after announcing the new rules, the citizens of panem don't like them and retaliate. They break through the force field and are expected by the capital to rot away and die like the jabberjays used in the rebellion they don't die out...

**katniss pov:**

So here we are gathered aroundtheelevated platform in the middle of town, going through the new rules and regulations. It gets a bit boring you know, just standing here listening to the monotone voice of an obviously annoyed president snow.

I mean, there are only a certain amount of words you can mouth to gale that you can actually understand. But luckily, we have learned to understand what the other person is thinking and feeling by body language.

I know gale is pissed. He always is when it comes to the capital. He inherited it from his father. I inherited it from my father too, i just don't show it as much.

Our fathers died years ago in the mines during the rebellion. When you are down there it is so easy to die. Gas leaks...suffocation...whippings...

but I know that their death was not natural. It was formulated by the capital. Every time their has been a gas leak, m and gales father got out fast enough, they didn't ever suffocate, and they are way too cleaver to get whipped.

The capitol obviously found out that their were rebels down there and dropped a bomb on them.

Marcus Hawthorne, Gales father, left behind Gale, Roary, Vick and his pregnant wife, Hazelle, who had posy in her.

Sage Everdeen, my father, left behind me, primrose, and mom, rose who completely left behind everything and gave up on her children.

"...and every boy over the age of 18 will have to work in the mines. After marriage you must have a child after one month. And at least four children before you die. If not your family will suffer great consequences. We will only give you food if you earn it. Most of you will die of starvation. Every year we will select one male and one female to fight to the death with other tributes and suffer immensely for our enjoyment..."

The square was dead silent, the quiet before the storm , and hen hell broke loose ,gale grabbed me and we ran with his family to the edge of the force field where people were hacking and sawing at it until it broke, people with supplies trailers full of wood, coal, children, food, weaponry, trinkets, medical supplies, and animals. Everybody was carrying as much as they could. We broke free and set up camp after running for an hour straight. Some people stopped before us, some people stopped after and went on if they didn't feel safe.

But there was one thing... where was prim.


	2. Chapter 2

I start looking around franticly in search for my little sister.

"Whats wrong Catnip?" really Gale we just fled from the capital with our whole village of district twelve into the deep forests of the oblivion out side the forcefield, left behind my mom and sister, and are probably being chased by peacekeepers.. and he is asking me whats wrong?

"Prim isn't here and neither is my Mom!" I watch his face fall and then him come over and engulf me in his big strong arms, that have kept my stress levels at bay for years now.

"Its okay Catnip we will find them, but for now, we will have to set up camp unless we want to freeze to death" I nod slowly and detach posy from Gale's back and carry her my self so that Gale can set up the sheets we took and make it into a make-shift tent.

I put posy down by Hazelle and Vick, that have make a circle while Roary helps with the tent, and offer to get some fire wood. Hazelle agrees but orders me to keep safe.

As horrific as the situation is, being surrounded by the woods is really refreshing. I did manage to snatch my bow before we ran out along with my game bag, dads picture and my old family mockingjay pin. Right now it is end of fall to early winter type weather, so the trees are still left with golden, red, amber, orange leaves, that crunch when you walk on them. But, it is still cold that you do have to wrap up warm. I was slowly filling my game bag with dry leaves and twigs, when I saw a smallish stream that will be really helpful for washing and if we can purify it we can drink it.

When my bag is full, I then start to wonder back to the others.

I am surprised by what has happened when I get back, instead of one tent, there are two.

Posy walks past me and makes kissing faces at me.

" Looks like you and gale aren't just friends then" Roary says winking at me.

"Erm..." I mumble. My and gales relation ship has been solid and we have been very close and I suppose we are together but we never really talked about it.

" Shut it Roary I just thought that Katniss here would get cold..." Gale then looks over at me and winks giving me a sly grin.

"i am fine with it but just no funny business okay" Hazelle adds.

"yep" I say in unison with Gale.

I snuggle close to gales chest when we are in out hammock type thing, and concentrate on the small circles Gale is rubbing on my back.

"Its okay my little Catnip we will get your family soon just go to sleep I have got you" and I lit myself drift...


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up to Posy tapping my nose. I groan and role into gales shoulder. She then licked my ear.

I could hear the soft giggles from Posy and the low chuckles from Gale that vibrated his chest.

"Time to wake up sleepyhead" The toddler cooed to me.

I opened my eyes to see Gale lying on his back with one arm around me and the other on posy's waist as she was straddling his stomach. He was such a family man.

"Good morning sleeping beauty"Gales smile was so big in this moment.

"Good morning my prince charming." I replied with.

"Come on you guys we need to get up!" We heard Hazelle call. Posy giggled off and went to her mother to help cook breakfast and wake up her other brothers.

Gale then wrapped his other arm around me so we were in a tight embrace.

"We can go and get prim now if you want Catnip?"He said slightly muffled by my hair.

"Yes I really want them if they aren't okay?"

"They will be, and if not, then we will take care of them. Besides, they are healers. They know how to treat themselves." It sounded true didn't it?

After we had breakfast, gale and I took the long walk back to the capital.

"Okay now put your foot in there...yes like that ...and...lift!"Gale then lifted me over the bushes like I weighed nothing.

We turned round to see the destroyed force field and ruined town. There were peacekeepers surrounding president snows mansion and a couple scattered around the capitalites houses.

In the distance there is a small cottage closer to the mansion that has smoke coming out of the chimney...

"I think that we should go over there and see if they know anything..." Gale said.

"Okay" I agree.

I load bow and gale gets his crossbow ready, just incase, and we carefully approach the building.


	4. Chapter 4

GALE POV.

I don't know what I was expecting when I got to the cottage but it was definitely not a flamboyantly dressed Effie trinket standing at the door.

I immediately stepped protectively in front of Katniss and aimed my cross bow right at her head. The woman looked startled but knew better than to make any noise as there were peacekeepers at behind the house and at every corner.

"Is either one of you Katniss Everdeen?"

KATNISS POV.

I stepped forward and ignored Gales restraining arm and responded.

"That would be me we think you can help us out" I replied.

"Katniss-" Gale started.

"Oh well come inside before someone sees you!" Effie exclaimed.

"I am terribly sorry I wasn't expecting visitors or else I would of tidied up… my husband, Haymitch , Is asleep right now…I have something I want to show you two though…" She continued as she walked us through a hall way and down some stairs into a cellar.

I thought it was odd that her husband was sleeping as it was just after noon. or that she apologised about her perfectly well kept and tidy home. Why was she taking us down to a cellar? Were there peacekeepers there waiting to torture us into giving information about where the other people are?

Effie then puts a well manicured hand on the door. The door opens slowly and creeks. "are you guys awake?"

"Yeah" a small sleepy voice responds.

"I've" got visitors for you!" Effie then replies chirpier than before.

The door then fully opens to reveal a small looking prim wrapped up in a blanket curled into my mothers side.

"KATNISS!" then, a whirlwind of blonde hair and blue eyes crashes into my side.

"Prim!" i felt prim's tears dampen my neck and big, strong, comfortable arms wrap around us both.

"That's so sweet but i think that you should go before you get caught" Effie interrupts.

"Yeah okay" my mother agreed.

Gale carries a sleepy prim out of the cellar, up the stairs and onto the landing where we figure out a plan.

"We could use some extra resources to take back with us?" Gale suggests

"We could definitely use some extra equipment." I reply.

"I don't want to be a bother…but do you mind if me and my husband tag along? Because when the peacekeepers come to collect prim and you mother we are sure to be dead." Effie asks in an uncharacteristically timid tone.

"Of corse you can! but you need to help us take some supplies to where we are staying" I reply.

"Thank you so much! i will wake up haymitch. you guys are welcome to take anything from here to take with you." She trots off on her ridiculously high heels up another staircase.

One hour later we are ready to go

Prim has a backpack full of food water and clothes, and a satchel stuffed with blankets.

Mom has four overflowing backpacks tied to her with rope. One bursting with medical supplies and medication, one with loads of clothes (including her wedding dress), and the other two tight with herbs, sewing equipment, pens, paper, educational things, baby clothes, childhood objects, and toys.

Effie has two duffel bags. one filled with shoes, handbags, clothes, material and some family trinkets and jewellery. The other contained more baby clothes, toys, educational things and some of my family trinkets that my mother couldn't carry.

Haymitch had four duffel bags strapped to him. They are packed full of, material, sewing things, a lot of money, alcohol, medication, food, water, plates, bowls, teapots, spoons, knifes, forks, hair brushes, make up, blankets, loads of matches, and other valuable things that didn't want to get left behind.

Strapped to him, Gale had rucksacks, duffel bags, and satchels full of weapons and sharp objects and hunting equipment.

I had three backpacks and a duffel bag with things the others couldn't carry in their bags.

We ran out of the door and out in to the setting sun.

We didn't look back.

We just ran.

At the exit there were two horses with a trailer tied to them. Prim took some kittens and dogs from the surrounding area and but them in the trailer. Because i wasn't carrying much i was in charge of these animals. Some peacekeepers saw us but they didn't rat us out. Were they on our side?

When we had safely made it deep into the forest we had a rest. haymitch took his bags and dumped them into the trailer and so did every one else. Prim sat in the trailer with the rest of the adults and he and gale were to lead the horses to meet up with the others.

Just before we we're going to set off i was wrapped in strong comforting arms from behind and a kiss under my ear lobe. I felt a strange tugging,stirring pull in the pit of my stomach.

"You two can get it on when we are with the others! Right now i want to be at camp with fire at my fingertips!" Haymitch called. Gale gave me one last squeeze and then we set off. We had used the rope that we had to tie around people, as a lead for the horses.

"Look, Gale is back with katniss!" we hear posy scream as she comes running into Gales arms.

"Hello my little posy" Gale cooed back to her. Roary and Vick came out and helped Haymitch out of the trailer.

"Guys i don't feel safe here anymore" I say. "I think we should keep on going"

A chorus of I agrees and yes followed. So off we went in the trailer with all of the kids asleep with kittens, puppies, and blankets, on one side of the trailer, my Mom, Effie, and Hazelle sharing a few blankets in one corner drifting in and out of sleep, then Gale and me. I was sitting in his lap and duvets and material covered us. Haymitch was leading the horses

And off we rode in the night, across fields and hills, and through the forest in candle light, with the gentle sway of the carriage lulling me to sleep.

**Hey guys! i am sorry that this took so long but i tried to make it longer but i feel that this chapter is complete dabble. please send a review so i know what to improve or add in, or you could just give me some ideas and they may be added! i probably wont update for a while because i have my easter holidays now but I PROMISE NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES I WILL FINISH THIS STORY I WILL NEVER GIVE UP ON IT!**

**Izzy xo**


End file.
